


A Brief Distraction

by Royy_aled



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royy_aled/pseuds/Royy_aled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Royai drabble where nothing at all happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brief Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> This is incredibly rough due to the fact that i haven't written anything in about four years, so i apologize if it's super muddled or makes no sense~

Roy tilted forward with a sly grin and pressed his chin into the palms of his hands, too immersed in the convenience of the situation to notice the creases his elbows were forming on his paperwork. The stillness of the room was absolute, save for the sharp tones of pen on paper and the tapping of an increasingly impatient boot on the wooden floor.  
  
 _They were alone._

He peered through his bangs, grin stretching wider, as his Lieutenant’s eyes grew slimmer and slimmer until they were almost boring holes in the paper work beneath her hands. He noted the stiffness of her back, the tautness of her lips and, with the edgings of fear, the way her fingers began to twitch toward the gun at her belt.   
‘Sir.’ Her voice cracked open the silence.  
‘Yes, Lieutenant?’ He could hear his own amusement thick in his voice.  
‘Paperwork. Finish.   _Now_.’ With a chuckle Roy leaned back in his chair and picked up his discarded pen, fixing his eyes upon the stack of paper.  Teasing her always provided a brief, well needed distraction. And when he glanced up, she was smiling. 


End file.
